deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Reed
Megan Reed is the head of neuro-scientific research on augmentations at Sarif Industries and Adam Jensen's former lover in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, she is working for Bob Page at one of his VersaLife facilities. Biography Megan Reed was born in Seattle, Washington, in , the only child of two doctors who both decided early on that family life would never interfere with their careers. As a child, Megan was often left on her own and took refuge in her intelligent imagination, developing a rich inner life at the expense of interpersonal socialization.Designing Women. Eidos Montréal blog. Archived from the original on July 10, 2018. Around 2009-2010, Megan moved to North Carolina and then moved to France in , where she graduated Magna Cum Laude in Neurology & Psychology.File 11473 Early in her studies she was impressed by Hugh Darrow's work and has wanted to work for him ever since. In , Megan returned to the United States and two years later she was hired by Sarif Industries as a genetic researcher. She became the head of the science team in 2023. As the head of neuro-scientific research on augmentations at Sarif Industries, Megan is in charge of advancing the applications of cybernetic augmentations for the company. David Sarif handpicked her due to her earlier work and extensive research in the field. It was also Megan who recommended Jensen for the job as chief of security.Megan Reed profile from the Sarif Industries website 2027 In , she was preparing to go to Washington D.C. along with her team of scientists to defend their research once again, but not before she confesses to Jensen that this new discovery is " big" and that what really worries her is being asked how she discovered it. She further reveals her uneasiness on this topic in an e-mail with Sarif, where she explains she is afraid of possible questions concerning the first sample and Patient X. In her Patient X study, Reed discovered a unique genome that could tolerate augmentations without suffering from Darrow Deficiency Syndrome (DDS). Before Reed could present her research, the Tyrants attack the Sarif Industries Headquarters. During the attack, she is rendered unconscious by Jaron Namir as she attempts to defend the maimed Jensen. Six months later she is stated to have been killed in the attack and official autopsies have apparently been performed. However, Reed was never explicitly shown to have been killed, causing speculation on whether or not she may still be alive among some of her former colleagues. In reality, she was not killed and instead taken to a FEMA camp at Highland Park so Isaias Sandoval could remove her and her team's GPL implants. However, Sandoval was unsuccessful at removing them so he lowered the frequency instead, making Sarif think they had been killed in the attack. After the frequency change, Reed and her team are taken to Hugh Darrow's Omega Ranch research facility in Singapore, where she is guarded over by Namir. Darrow eventually convinced her that allowing humanity to be freely augmented without restrictions, as her research would allow, was wrong, and got her to work for him. When Jensen finally finds and confronts her, she reveals that the Tyrants attack and kidnapping was real, as they wanted her and her research, but Darrow reassured her he was only pretending to work with TYM and the others to make sure their control signal would not work. She went along with it, not knowing Darrow had something more drastic in mind. With Jensen's help, Megan and the other kidnapped scientists escape the Singapore facility. The D Project After the Aug Incident, Reed goes to work for Bob Page on a nanite-virus chimera - the D Project. Whether the nanite-virus chimera is the Gray Death, nanotechnological augmentations, the conception of JC Denton, or even just an intermediate predecessor to those technologies, currently remains unknown. Furthermore, it is not clear whether Reed knows that Page is a member of the Illuminati or the full consequences of her decision to work for him. 2029 By , Reed has taken a job at VersaLife's Roccasecca Beach facility at San Francisco to begin her life anew. Her first project, code named the Orchid, is a chemical agent that builds off her earlier research at Sarif Industries as a way to prevent augmentation rejection and, therefore, allow people to be augmented without the need for Neuropozyne. She appears to be oblivious to Page actually using it as a poison, expressing her concern about it being unstable and to always have the neutralizing enzyme (the cure) on hand at all times until she can stabilize it. Publications *AJ09-0921 Patient X *Megan Reed; Lab Notes Trivia *Michelle Boback, Megan Reed's voice actress, is the wife of Elias Toufexis, who in turn voices Adam Jensen. Elias, on his YouTube channel, played off of that in his New Years video, which can be seen here. *Megan Reed's face model is based on Canadian Polish top model Daria Werbowy.Megan Reed concept art *In a Director's Cut version developer commentary, it was revealed that Reed was supposed to be in Panchaea with Jensen after being rescued from Omega Ranch, and would have been with him until the end of the game. *In ''The Missing Link'' DLC, a saved conversation on Pieter Burke's computer in his office states that Megan has an "attachment problem" to Jensen, hinting that she still has feelings for him. *The footage of Reed being attacked by Namir from the Human Revolution ''Cinematic Trailer can be seen briefly in the announcement trailer for ''Mankind Divided at 0:56. She does not appear in game but is mentioned in passing several times throughout the story, and a conversation between her and Page can be heard if Jensen chooses to infiltrate the VersaLife corporate vault. *In Deus Ex, when JC Denton first goes to meet Joseph Manderley, the player can speak to his secretary, Janice Reed. It is unknown if there is a connection between Megan Reed and Janice, or if the name is merely a coincidence. *In the Acquaintances Forgotten quest, Brent Radford's hacker contact will refer to Megan as Jensen's "beau." This is a misnomer as the term "beau" is used for men only. *In Megan's office in Sarif Industries can be found a small toy cop car, a joke gift from Jensen on their first date, as he picked her up in a police cruiser.The toy car can be interacted with during the prologue of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and initiates a conversation between Adam and Megan about the date. Quotes *''"People always fear change but in the end, it's the ones on the fence who'll make the difference."As recounted by a Sarif Industries employee to Adam Jensen after infiltrating the Milwaukee Junction plant. She believes Megan was speaking of Jensen. *"I thought it was anomaly at first, but it's become to genetics what universal assemblers are to nanotechnology. We're talking about the Holy Grail of DNA here. Hell, this is big." (Regarding her research breakthrough with Patient X)From Megan Reed; Lab Notes. See Also * Megan Reed's computer Gallery MEGANANDMRHUGH.jpg|A young Megan Reed shaking hands with Hugh Darrow Megan Reed profile.png|Megan Reed profile from the Sarif Industries website Megan HR intro.jpg|Megan at the beginning of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution DX3 Megan Reed Sarif elevator.jpg|Megan in an elevator in Sarif HQ 2012-12-11 00092.jpg|Megan and Adam Jensen in an elevator DX3 megan reed sarif.jpeg|Megan in the laboratories of Sarif Industries DXHR Megan Reed Lab.png|Working on a prosthesis DX3 Megan Reed 4.jpg|Promotional image of Megan MeganReed.png|Megan Reed concept art DX3 MeganConcept.png|Additional concept art of Megan Megan_detail.jpg|Detail of Megan's hairstyle Megan Reed concept.jpg|Megan Reed's character design with developer comments Megan Reed MD.jpg|Megan's photo during her conversation with Bob Page in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided DX3 MegansOfficeConcept.png|Concept art of Megan's office Megan Reed's office concept.jpg|Additional concept art of her office References it:Megan Reed ru:Меган Рид pl:Megan Reed de:Megan Reed es:Megan Reed fr:Megan Reed Category:Sarif Industries characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters